A Sorting Story
by theblackinkwitch
Summary: Next Gen. The Weasley-Potter clan are about to get sorted! Where they'll go, nobody knows! Watch this space!


You'd expect any Weasley or Potter progeny to be a Gryffindor, right? Of course, everyone's heard all the stories about the daring and brave Trio, The Boy Who Lived- Died-Lived Again and Killed Voldemort, his right hand man who found the Sword of Gryffindor and his best friend who, being the brightest witch of her time, masterminded it all. So, as I said, any child of theirs just has to be a Gryffindor! Wrong, you silly twit! It's always been said that the next generation do things a little differently than the one before- and in our case, that definitely holds true.

The firstborns did their jobs well- Victoire Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's eldest, was the quintessential Gryffindor, with her leonine mane and her fierce family pride. Teddy, too, although he's not actually a blood relative (thank Merlin, otherwise the whole Teddy and Victoire thing would be just the teensiest bit WRONG!) he's most definitely part of the family. Callie, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Carmen's eldest was the next Weasley to join them four years later along with her cousin Fred, Aunt Angelina and Uncle George's eldest. So, Gryffindor: 4; Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw: 0.

A few people wondered about James, who was sorted a year later. After all, his mother was more than a little fierce and his father had that whole hubris-parseltongue-fragment of Voldemorts soul thing going on. But no, another Gryffindor, along with our cousin Claudia (the one after Callie) shortly after- no surprise there as those two were practically twins.

And then, along came Dominique Weasley, Victoires little sister and the second born. She looked an awful lot like Victoire, and could've been mistaken for her at a distance, until you got up close and saw those deep blue Delacour eyes. James described it to me later, how she stepped out of line the second after her name was called, strode over to the stool and settled the hat upon her head with an easy grin. The hat covered most of her face, but James swears he saw her smile widen a second before the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

She slid off of the stool, cool as you like and joined the Slytherin table. That was a huge shock. A Weasley in Slytherin, well, we never!, all the teachers clucked. My dad took it quite badly, it took mum a full ten minutes to rouse him from his stunned stupor- and then she told him that little Molly Weasley, Uncle Percy and Audrey's eldest, was a newly minted Hufflepuff! Poor Uncle Percy! Olli was brilliant though- she declared that Hufflepuff was the House of Awesome, and that's been its unofficial nickname among the Puffs ever since. Olli was bright and bubbly and has a million and one friends- she fit right in there. As for Dom, well, I suppose it was a very effective way to distinguish herself from Vicky, once and for all.

The next year, Al and I were up- the second children of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley; and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley respectively. I remember that I got a funny feeling when I saw the hat placed upon his head, and I suddenly knew how it would play out. The hat seemed to take an age to decide and then it finally yelled "SLYHERIN!"

Albus's owl eyes went wide and blinked rapidly a few times before he nodded to himself and joined Dom at the Slytherin table, right beside Scorpius Malfoy, who intrigued me from the start. It was Dad's fault really. I was never very good with authority and his comment about not getting too close made me very much want to know why, exactly, I wasn't supposed to. Anyway, Al sat there, straight backed and stoic (well, with as much stoicism as you can feign at eleven) and he seemed quite compliant. He'd always moved to his own beat, and funnily enough, neither Aunty Ginny nor Uncle Harry were particularly surprised by the decision. James was a little shocked, but he came round, ruffling Al's hair on the way out and telling him to watch out for the giant pythons in the dungeons that loved to feast on first years.

And then it was my turn, and I remember thinking it could go any which way. I took a deep breath and told the hat I didn't mind particularly; as long as it was perfectly sure it had made the right decision and told me how it came into being and how it knew it was always making the right choices. It laughed low in my ear as it said "It seems the apple doesn't fall from the tree my dear. I was made by the four founders, which you know, with very powerful magic that's quite difficult to procure these days. Fear not, for I am a very objective arbiter."

And then it told me I was a definitive Ravenclaw.

And there we were- one of us in each of the four houses.

After that, it wasn't such a huge deal. Roxy, Fred's little sister, was sorted the year after us, and became a Ravenclaw, along with Sabine Malfoy. Caleb and Connor, Charlie and Carmen's twins, also in the year below us, were sorted into Slytherin. Due to the fact that the Scamander twins in Fred and Callie's year were in Ravenclaw, they became forever known as the Slytherin Twins.

It became Gryffindor: 6; Slytherin: 4, Ravenclaw: 4; and Hufflepuff: 3.

A year after that, Lily Potter and my brother Hugo became Ravenclaws and Louis, Vicky and Dom's little brother became a Hufflepuff.

Right behind those three, their other brother Dorian became a Slytherin; Uncle Charlie and Aunty Carmen's second youngest, Charlotte, became a Hufflepuff and Molly's little sister Lucy became a Slytherin.

Gryffindor: 6; Ravenclaw: 6; Hufflepuff: 5; and Slytherin: 6

Teddy and Victoire have long since graduated. They're twenty-three and twenty-one now, and have just gotten back together. I'm sceptical as to how long it will last though. Teddy's in his fourth year of training to become a Healer and Victoire's busy teaching Arithmancy. Fred, Callie and the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander are in their final year. James, Claud, Olli and Dom are starting their sixth year. They all hang out in one big group, whose other members include James's best friend Aidan Hale (Score and Sabe's cousin on their mothers side incidentally- he's Daphne's one and only) who's also in Gryffindor and his sometimes girlfriend Aubrey Winter (Slytherin); Hufflepuff Dylan 'Awesome' Orson; and Quin Tallis, who's in Ravenclaw.

Score, Al and I are in our sixth year. My best friend in my house (and my only girlfriend actually) is Willow Jordan, and we both hang out with Al's Pals – his dorm-mates Oliver Nott, Jeremiah Spider and his very best friend besides me, The Boy Who Scored—Scorpius Malfoy.

Incidentally, Roxy and Sabe are very good friends, as are Lily and Quin's little sister Jasper. Hugo and Louis are pretty inseparable, and worship the ground the Slytherin Twins walk on. Dorian and Charlotte get on okay; Lucy and Charlotte are a little closer though.

And here we all are, filing into The Great Hall, wondering where the last lot of Weasley and Potters to be sorted for quite a few years will end up. Evie Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur's youngest is up there, alongside Sirius, the last Potter child, who is standing next to none other than Judas Malfoy, Draco and Astoria's last child. Where they'll go, nobody knows. Watch this space!

-+-

Review, and I'll give you your favourite next gen character of your choice, free!

Any parts you loved/hated?

Oh, 'Of Lily Still' is due for another chapter very soon- within the next week, promise!


End file.
